Electrified fences are a common means for containing animals within a designated area, and include wires and/or tape material, capable of carrying an electric current, supported from posts or rods inserted within the ground. Often the electrified fence is added to an existing fence structure which may include wooden posts. Alternatively, the electrified fence may be located adjacent to an existing fence and supported by means of elongate non-conductive posts made of material such as, for example, fiberglass.
Historically, prior art electrified fences were typically a single component construction of galvanized steel wire which was sufficient to function both as a conducting medium and support. However, the art has developed whereby composite electric fence wire construction is more common, and Canadian Patent No. 1,176,885 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,080) to Kurschner et al is exemplary of this type of fence wire construction. There is provided a low-stretch, light weight support member of vinyl coated fiberglass and conductors of good conductivity such as, for example, aluminum. This construction comprises a twisted wire form, or a wider, interwoven tape.
One form of known insulator, as more fully set forth herein, provides narrow slots defined by means of rigid members, into which slots the wire or tape must be inserted. Often the molding of these insulators leaves rough spots within the slot which may tear or damage the conducting wire or support wire or tape. Another prior art insulator requires the wire to be attached in a manner which follows a tortuous path, unnecessarily adding kinks and bends to the tape at areas of support. Although these insulators can be nailed to a wooden fence post, there is no provision for easily connecting the insulators to non-conductive vertical support rods or posts. Usually additional wire or wrapping material is necessary when these prior art devices are used with non-conductive support rods rather than wooden posts.
Thus, it would be advantageous to have an insulator which can be easily connected to either wooden posts or non-conductive rods. Furthermore, it would be advantageous to provide an insulator which is cost effective but integrally molded in such fashion that wire or tape is quickly and easily connected to the insulator without the wire or tape having to undergo unnecessary bending or being subjected to possible tearing or damage.